


Стихи все делают лучше

by madhatter_schwarz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_schwarz/pseuds/madhatter_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках флешмоба.<br/>Эрик Леншерр, Чарльз Ксавье. Стихи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стихи все делают лучше

То, что что-то происходит, Эрик заметил далеко не сразу. Настолько не сразу, что к моменту, когда он сложил два и два, все собственно уже произошло, и дальше Чарльз становился все грустнее и грустнее. И неуловимее. 

\- Ребята, как проходит тренировка? – мило говорит МакТаггерт, пытаясь изящно идти на проваливающихся в газонную траву каблуках. Чарльз с улыбкой просит ее Шона не отвлекать, наушники прижать плотнее и смотреть внимательно на решетчатое стекло. Шон улыбается, набирая воздуха, Мойра надевает наушники.  
За звоном разбитого стекла никто не слышит, куда девается Чарльз. 

\- Я приготовила на ужин фирменное блюдо моей мамы, - мило говорит МакТаггерт, занося в столовую большое блюдо, накрытое колпаком. – Чарльз, Рейвен мне сказала, что ты любишь морепродукты, ты должен оценить!  
Чарльз, десять минут назад жалующийся на зверский голод, стремительно бледнеет и говорит, что решил сесть на кефирно-гречневую диету – заметил за собой склонность к полноте и вообще для желудка полезно. А есть вредно - в принципе.

\- Ой, кажется, я слишком высоко забралась, - мило говорит МакТаггерт, интригующе покачиваясь на библиотечной стремянке. – Помогите мне кто-нибудь, пожалуйста.  
Кто-нибудь закрывает лицо книгой и срочно крепко засыпает, сползая с дивана. 

В конце концов, увидев, как настойчивая ЦРУшница в прямом смысле прижала телепата к стенке, а Чарльзовы хорошие манеры являются непреодолимой преградой к героическому отступлению, Эрик решил друга спасать. Причем спасать вне зависимости от его желания.  
\- Чарльз! Тебя Рейвен везде ищет!  
Ксавье переводит на него взгляд и едва ли не по стеночке, крабом, направляется в сторону друга.  
«Эрик, что случилось? Что с Рейвен?»  
«Ой, да уйди ты отсюда, ради бога!»  
Чарльз добирает скорости и скрывается за поворотом.

\- Что-то случилось? Шоу? - спрашивает Мойра, выдавая обиду во взгляде за беспокойство. Эрик физически чувствует, как его рейтинг достиг дна и ушел на пару пунктов в минус.  
\- О нет, - вздохнув, говорит он, подходя ближе. – Просто хотел, чтобы он ушел.  
Судя по взгляду ЦРУшницы, она решила, что Эрик просто решил убить ее без свидетелей.  
\- Я.. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали. – добавил он, касаясь ладонью ее щеки. Конечно, у него нет магического цвета глаз Чарльза, но, может, проникновенный тон сойдет?  
\- Auf halbem Weg des Menschenlebens fand  
ich mich in einen finstern Wald verschlagen,  
Weil ich vom rechten Weg mich abgewandt.  
Wie schwer ist’s doch, von diesem Wald zu sagen,  
Wie wild, rauh, dicht er war, voll Angst und Not;  
Schon der Gedank’ erneuert noch mein Zagen.  
Судя по взгляду ЦРУшницы, ей все сойдет. Абсолютно все.  
***  
\- Ты что, с ней спал?  
\- Нет! – Чарльз запальчиво поднял голову, но затем виновато улыбнулся. – Но, кажется, она решила использовать другую тактику. Мойра хорошая девушка, но… спасибо, что выручил. Я не расслышал, что ты ей сказал?  
\- Прочитал начало «Божественной комедии» на немецком, - хмуро ответил Эрик, прикидывая, насколько хватит силы великого Данте, чтобы отвадить надоедливую девицу от Чарльза. – Оказывается, при нужных интонациях это производит впечатление признания в любви. Что?  
\- Ты знаешь «Божественную комедию»? Наизусть? – потрясенно спросил Ксавье и, кажется, был готов к тому, чтобы протянуть руку и убедиться в материальности Эрика.  
\- Если ты сейчас не прекратишь, я скажу МакТаггерт, что у меня было временное помутнение.

***  
\- А мне ты стихи не читаешь. – Если бы это был не Чарльз, его тон можно было назвать укоризненным. Но поскольку это был Чарльз, звучало это как «ах, ты разбил мою любимую вазу эпохи династии Мин, она существовала в единственном экземпляре и была дико дорогой… Но ты не волнуйся, я переживу».  
Эрик вздохнул. Сделал лицо попроникновеннее, положил ладонь на стратегически важное место – на талию – и негромко проговорил на ухо:  
\- Sein oder Nichtsein; das ist hier die Frage:  
Obs edler im Gemüt, die Pfeil und Schleudern  
Des wütenden Geschicks erdulden oder,  
Sich waffnend gegen eine See von Plagen,  
Durch Widerstand sie enden? Sterben – schlafen –  
\- Эрик, - напряженно сказал Чарльз. – Я и не знал, что монолог Гамлета может звучать так… непристойно.


End file.
